


I don't listen to frogs

by firstloveghost



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), sort of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstloveghost/pseuds/firstloveghost
Summary: Hwitaek tries his best to keep his life together after Hyojong broke up with him.Of course, college is hard, friends sometimes don't understand and Hyojong is everywhere.A college AU where Hwitaek has to deal with pain and failing. Self-indulgent and messy, sorta inspired by Naughty Boy, Pentagon's last release.





	I don't listen to frogs

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!  
> This is just fiction, I do not hate E'dawn and Hyuna together as a couple AT ALL.  
> Writing is just my way of coping with shit that happens in my life.  
> So, please, be gentle.  
> I love every single member of Pentagon, no exceptions.  
> Again, this is just fiction.
> 
> -angel

 

Hwitaek bit the inside of his cheek as he refreshed the professor’s website page once more.

His most recent exam results were supposed to be published three _whole_ minutes earlier and he was starting to freak out.

That final was really important, being one of the last ones he had to pass before getting his degree in Music Composition.

He regretted his choice but he had submitted one of his _old_ songs, having no time to compose something new.

What? Was it basically cheating? Why _yes_.

His major was something he loved like crazy but his courses were incredibly hard and competitive, sucking pretty much the life out of him.

Not to mention Hwitaek was broke, parents supportive but unable to help him financially.

So he had to beg his friend Hongseok to snatch a part-time job in the campus cafeteria, swallowing his pride.

Hwitaek blinked behind his thick frames and refreshed the page again, running a hand through his black unruly hair.

Sometimes the only thing that got him out of bed was Hyojong.

Sweet, blond, _weird_ , Hyojong. His boyfriend with a talent for horrible jokes that always got _“Hui”_ to laugh.

Too bad Hyojong dumped him the month before without mercy.

Hwitaek was still sour about that.

 

As the page loaded the new post, Hwitaek held his breath, frantically looking for his name in the list that appeared before his eyes.

When his gaze landed on the small cursive _failed_ near his own name, Hwitaek wanted to cry.

He sort of knew he couldn’t hope to pass with a song he had composed when he was seventeen, but the harsh reality of the situation hurt nonetheless.

Hwitaek sighed and turned off his laptop after removing his glasses.

Mind blank, he stepped out of his clothes and got into the shower, thanking whatever god for _at least_ giving him a dorm room all for himself.

What was he supposed to do? He wished he could ask someone.

Hyojong would have been a terrible choice, but Hwitaek longed for him anyway.

A couple of minutes after getting out of the shower, he heard a knock on the door.

Wearing only a pair of sweatpants, towel around his neck, he went to answer it.

“Can’t you wear a shirt or something?” his best friend Jinho said, clicking his tongue and pushing his way inside.

Hwitaek sighed, too tired to even roll his eyes.

Jinho was a sweetheart in his own way, and Hwitaek was really fond of him, yet he could be a little _too much_ at the wrong times.

“What was the last time you cleaned this place anyway?” Jinho mumbled, staring at old ramyun cups scattered here and there.

“Hi, Jinho.” Hwitaek simply replied.

His best friend finally noticed something was wrong.

Hwitaek usually tried to fight him with some passive-aggressive comebacks, but looking at him, anyone could tell he was on the verge of a breakdown.

Jinho scratched the back on his neck. “Now, it’s not unusual to see college seniors look like you do now, but are you okay, Hui?”

Hwitaek felt like an arrow had been shoot directly in his stomach.

“Don’t call me that, please.”

Jinho bit his bottom lip and mumbled an apology. It was clear he didn’t know what to say. Honestly, Hwitaek was aware of how any of his friends had any idea of what to say.

 

Hyojong and Hwitaek had been a couple for an entire year before one day, out of the blue, the former decided it was time to burn every single memory they had created together.

_“I’m in love with Hyuna.”_

The words stung like Hyojong had just said them to him.

Kim Hyuna, a shared friend of theirs, red hair and high-pitched voice.

Hyuna, long legs and fake lashes.

Hyuna, a girl.

At first, Hwitaek had laughed. It had to be a joke, right?

As he slowly processed the information, Hyojong got out of the door and out of his life completely, taking Hyuna with him.

Gone where the late night dates, the stolen kisses, the domestic routines.

Hyojong disappeared and with him went the small light in Hwitaek life.

Of course, he had screamed and cried and eaten a lot of ice cream.

And after a month, there he was, sadness turned to _poison_.

Ex-boyfriend be damned.

Every picture had been deleted, every bridge had been burned.

But then, why didn’t he feel better at all?

 

“Earth to Hwitaek!” Jinho said loudly, waving his hands in front of Hwitaek’s face, making him jump.

Jinho sighed, hands on his hips. “You were lost in your head again.”

Hwitaek blinked a couple of times. “Sorry.” he said, and Jinho looked at him with worry in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Jinho asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

 _Everything’s wrong, Jinho._ Hwitaek thought. _Nothing makes sense anymore._

Instead he said “I failed my final.”

Jinho searched his face for a moment, then sighed, placing an hand on Hwitaek’s shoulder. “Did you submit that song about frogs? I told you it wouldn’t work.”

Hwitaek laughed a little at that. “It’s not about frogs!”

Jinho’s lips turned upwards a little hearing his best friend’s laugh.

“It was and you know it.” he said, crossing his arms.

“Did you even rearrange it?”

Hwitaek scratched his left eyebrow, feeling guilty. “Didn’t have the time.”

Jinho looked at him like he knew that was bullshit. “C’mon, send a mail to your professor and ask for a resit.” he said, pushing Hwitaek in the direction of his laptop. “Rearrange the stupid frog song. I know you can do it.”

 

  
✂️

 

 

Hwitaek was about to fall asleep. Wasn’t coffee supposed to be miraculous or something? Apparently not.

Sipping his second cup of the day, Hwitaek waited behind the counter for some customers to arrive and just shoot him. Or order something. Both were fine to him.

He had stayed up all night to rearrange his now titleless “frog song” without any luck. Piano was too solemn, guitar was a no-no, his voice...Hwitaek was starting to get out of ideas.

His professor agreed to hear the piece once more, as long as he fixed it in a _week_.

Two days were already gone and Hwitaek wanted to scream the third one away.

Except that when Hyojong and Hyuna entered the cafe hand in hand, his first thought was to hide, fight or flight instinct pleading for him to get the hell out of there.

Thankfully, Hongseok had just come out of the back door so when Hwitaek mouthed at him a huge “HELP”, and the boy saw the couple approaching the register, they effectively switched places.

Since it definitely wasn’t the first time that it happened, they had developed an effective scheme. Hongseok would take their order, smiling his angelic smile of his, and Hwitaek would make their drinks, trying not to _spit_ in them.

He was still too bitter about the whole deal to feel happy about two of his friends being happy together.

He wasn’t sure he could be, to be completely honest.

They both had betrayed Hwitaek, stabbed him in the back with their lies.

Weren’t they friends? Of course, that might have been a lie from the start as well.

And of course, there was _something_ about being replaced by a girl.

Hwitaek hated the feeling.

 

As soon as the couple got out with their drinks, Hongseok came to him and said “Are you okay, dude?”

Hwitaek bit his bottom lip nervously. He really didn’t like the feeling of his friends feeling sorry for him. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Hongseok run a hand through his short hair and rolled his eyes. “Because the devil and his spouse like to make sure to remind you of their happiness every other day.”

“Ugh, don’t call them that!” Hwitaek whisper-screamed, before a shiver run down his spine. He shook his head to push the thought of them being married away.

“Thanks by the away.”

Hongseok smiled genuinely. “What are friends for.”

 

  
✂️

 

 

“So, what you’re telling me is: Hyuna has the same hair color as me now.” Hwitaek said, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of his laptop.

Shinwon, from the other end of the screen, sighed and nodded.

“I saw her with my own eyes. Black hair, big glasses, mini skirt.”

Hwitaek covered his face with both hands. “Oh, fuck them.”

He knew it was petty, she probably just wanted to change her hair color or whatever, but Hwitaek strongly didn’t want to have anything in common with her.

“I’m so tired of this!” he screamed, getting up.

He kicked at a pile of clothes laying around that came tumbling down.

He had only three days and a half to get the stupid song done and, not only he was horribly uninspired, but shit like that kept happening.

Like the day before, when his favorite recording studio was occupied by Hyojong and some too tall freshman with a terribly deep voice of all the people.

Was he cursed or something?

Hwitaek growled and sat down when Shinwon called his name.

“Hey, it’s okay, I know what to do.” he said, confident smirk playing on his lips.

 

  
✂️

 

 

When Hwitaek got out of the hair salon, his hair was all curly. It was a refreshing look, especially because he felt somehow changed. Before the break up, he would have never believed that a simple, almost silly thing like a _perm_ could help improve his mood.

Shinwon had also suggested to get contacts, so Hwitaek had done just that.

He had gotten himself blue contacts and put away his old glasses for hopefully a while.

Everything was fine until someone tapped on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Hyojong and Hyuna smiling at him.

“I didn’t recognize you at first!” she said, clapping her hands together.

Hwitaek was frozen on the spot, mind blank.

“Yeah, you look good.” Hyojong added, and that got Hwitaek to snap out of his trance.

“What do you care anyway.” he said, expression cold and distant.

He would never show those two how hurt he truly was.

Thankfully, Hyojong seemed a little taken aback.

“We care, Hui.” Hyuna said, a confused look in her eyes.

“Oh really.” Hwitaek replied, looking at his phone for a second, contemplating if calling Jinho to come get him was a good idea.

She frowned. “Of course! Don’t be ridiculous!”

“We’re friends.” Hyojong simply said.

That made really Hwitaek mad.

“Oh _fuck you_.” he said, angry tears forming in his eyes. “We’re not friends at all.”

“Friends are honest to each other. Friends don’t just throw you away because someone new, someone _better_ , came into the picture. Friends are supposed to have respect at least! Friends are the ones who have your back, they’re not the ones who stab you!” He took a deep breath and finished. “So fuck you, really, I don’t care anymore.”

 

  
✂️  


 

Jinho hugged him tight. His petite frame getting barely under Hwitaek’s chin.

After Hwitaek walked away from that mess, he had found him at his dorm, as if Jinho knew it all already.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, it’s okay.” he kept repeating, caressing Hwitaek’s curly hair.

Big, fat tears rolling down his eyes, Hwitaek had decided. There was no other way to face the hurting part of him without breaking completely.

He would indulge his petty abits, write his stupid song about it maybe, and erase those two from his life completely. He would spit in their drinks, ignore them if they crossed paths, and go on.

He would graduate, get an apartment with Jinho and go on.

He would never let those bastards have the best of him.

He would go on.

Because he had friends who loved him, because Hyojong was a dick after doing what he did to him. Because he didn’t deserve the pain.

He would go on.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> find me on twitter @ insomniacmaknae


End file.
